Harry Potter: Apua olen kala
by Petal Sword
Summary: Taikajuoma tunnilla tehdään kala-juoma, jota testataan käytännössä. Harry, Ron ja Hermione kohtaavat ongelmia, Kalkaros lähetetään pelastusretkelle. Ööö... Siriuksen kanssa? O-ou. Ongelmia edessä, takana ja sivulla. Slash


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling'n. Ja 'Apua olen kala (Help I'm a fish) piirroselokuvan omistajille. Kaikki mitä et tunnista kuuluu tämän tarinan kirjoittajalle.

Title: Harry Potter: Apua olen kala

Author: Petal Sword

Paring: Harry/Severus

Summary: Taikajuoma tunnilla tehdään kala-juoma, jota testataan käytännössä. Harry, Ron ja Hermione kohtaavat ongelmia, professori Kalkaros lähetetään pelastusretkelle... Sirius Musta, laske heti se juom-! Ööö... Siriuksen kanssa? O-ou. Ongelmia edessä, takana ja sivulla... Vilkaiskaa ylöskin

Warnings: slash

Rating: PG (saattaa nousta)

Beta: sigildagger

---------

HARRY POTTER: _APUA OLEN KALA_

_by Petal Sword_

**1 Luku**

"Harry ei", Hermione kuiskasi ystävänsä korvaan, "jos heität tuon sontapommin päin Dracon takaraivoa, niin Kalkaros ottaa Rohkelikoilta taas tupapisteitä pois."

"Äääh... Hermione, miksei? Nythän meillä olisi siihen loistava tilaisuus, vai mitä Harry?" ilmoitti Ron. Hermionen vasemmalta puolelta. Harry nyökytteli ponteikkaasti, ja sanoi sitten: "Niin justiin. Kuule, Hermione, ei me ikuisesti viisitoista vuotiaita teinejä olla"

"Niin 'teinejäp' juuri", supatti Hermione takaisin.

"Potter, Granger ja Weasley", samenttisen pehmeä, vaarallinen ääni kuului heidän takaansa, "vaikka keskustelun aiheenne onkin varsin mielenkiintoinen, niin kehottaisin silti keskittymään itse asiaan." Severus oli hetken hiljaa kunnes ilmoitti: "Otan Rohkelikolta kaksikymmentä pistettä pois keskittymisenne puuteesta, ja niitä putoaa vielä enemmän ellette saa kala-juomaa valmiiksi ennen tunnin loppua."

"Oho, kuule, Hermione, voisitko auttaa minua siinä juomassa, katsos kun en lukenut yhtään ja..."

"Ron! Minä en voi ikuisesti sinua auttaa, mutta olkoot tämän kerran, ja..." Hermione jatkoi raivoissaan Harrylle, "et kai sinäkin kaipaa apua siinä juomassa?"

Harry vilkaisi Hermionea hermostuneesti kunnes vastasi: "Kyllä minä luin sen jutun, Hermione, ja tiedän mitä pitää tehdä."

Hermione näytti heltyvän tiedosta pikkuisen, ja niin he alkoivat tehdä määrättyä juomaa, eikä aikaakaan kun he saivat sen valmiiksi muiden odotellessa kärsimättömästi. Kolmikko kun oli lörpötellyt muiden työskennellessä.

"Kas niin, hienoa. Saittehan sen valmiiksi vihdoinkin. Vaikka luulin että se jäisi teiltä kesken. Jää kyllä arvattavaksi toimiiko teidän juomanne", viimeinen lausuttiin myrkyllisesti kuin käärme, ja Harry tiesi ettei tästä hyvää seuraisi. Mutta häntä ihmetytti se että professori Kalkaroksen sanat loukkasivat häntä. Mutta eihän siinä ollut mitään henkilö kohtaista? Vai oliko? Harry katsahti Severuksen silmiin ja kuvitteli nähneensä niissä lämpöä miehen katsoessa häneen. Mutta jos niin olikin se lämpö katosi nopeasti, ja silmissä oli taas se sama katse johon Harry oli tottunut jo vuosien varrella. Jokin hänen sisällään sammui.

Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun Severus sanoi: "No niin oppilaat, me lähdemme nyt ulos järven rannalle."

Rohkelikot ja Luihuiset lähtivät ulos luokkahuoneesta, innokkaana ja myös pelokkaana siitä että toimisiko Harryn, Ronin ja Hermionen kala-juoma.

Järven rannalla Rohkelinkon kultainen kolmikko katseli kauhuissaan toisia, peläten omaa tehtäväänsä. Kauan he eivät ehtineet ajatella kun Severus ilmoitti: "Kun siemaisette juomaa muututte kaloiksi, minulla on kuitenkin vasta-ainetta mukanani, joten teidän ei tarvitse pelätä jäävänne kaloiksi loppu ajoiksi. Ai niin, ellette saa vasta ainetta vuorokauden kuluessa pysytte kaloina loppuikänne."

Ystävykset katsoivat toisiinsa kauhuissaan, sitten he katsahtivat professori Kalkarosta, jonka silmissä Harry luuli nähneensä surun pilkahduksen. Harry hämmentyi, hän olisi halunnut halata Severusta ja tehdä ehkä vielä jotain enemmän. Ei, hän ajatteli kauhuissaan, mitä hänelle oli oikein tapahtumassa?

Hermione ja Ron katsahtivat häneen kummastuneesti, ja hän hymyili heille rauhoittavasti. He nyökkäsivät, ja siemaisivat juomaansa. Harry otti ystävistään mallia ja siemaisi pahan makuista juomaa, eikä aikaakaan kun hän tunsi oudon muljahduksen vatsassaan, hän oli järvessä kalojen keskellä, hän oli KALA!****

tbc

---------

Toivottavasti nautitte tarinasta.

Kommentteja, kiitos!

Ideat ja sen sellaiset ovat tervetulleita.

Teitä viihdytti: Petal Sword


End file.
